Ten Savage Wolves
by The-crazy-lone-wolf77
Summary: When ten wolves of Jasper park are invited to a party, things quickly go south when a string of muders start to happen. The only thing the murderer leaves, is a poem.
1. Chapter 1

"Do we really have to go to this." Humphrey whined to Kate.

The two of them were walking down an old path. The moon was shinning bright in the night and the stars gleamed down on them as they walked. It seemed like a perfect night. Like nothing could go wrong.

"Yes Humphrey, you have to go. Its a party for you and me. What's the point of it if we aren't there. Besides, I thought you liked parties Mr. Omega." She said.

"Yah I like parties, but this one's going to be boring. Its an Alpha party." He complained.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Kate asked.

"Uh, nothing, nothing. Beautiful night don't you think, just like you." Humphrey laughed nervously.

Kate rolled her eyes. "We're going, end of discussion. Gosh, sometimes I think you're still a pup."

Humphrey just mumbled words to himself about how much he was going to hate it. Alpha parties were nothing like omega ones. Alpha ones were always so formal while the omegas would have an actual party.

Another reason Humphrey didn't want to go was because he was really nervous about it. Only days earlier Winston and Eve had announced their retirement. And with them being retired they appointed new head alphas, Himself and Kate. Humphrey didn't want to be a leader. He liked his laid back lifestyle. Having Responsibilities for the whole pack wasn't who he was. If it wasn't for Kate he would of turned down the job. But that was what she had been preparing for her whole life, so he agreed.

"Come on Humphrey, don't be like that. I know the real reason you don't want to go. Trust me, you'll get used to leading after awhile. Anyway, I'll be by your side the entire time." Kate told him.

This made Humphrey smile a little. "I guess it won't be all that bad with you by my side."

"I know it won't." Kate leaned over and gave Humphrey a little peck on the cheek, making Humphrey smile even more.

"Now come on, we're almost there." Kate said as the two continued on.

There was one perk that Humphrey liked. The place they were going was supposed to be awesome. A giant cave system in the side of the mountains with dozens of rooms scattered all across it. It was the biggest den in all of Jasper. Usually only alphas got to go and a few select omegas. This place was supposed to be just amazing.

Kate told him she used to go with her parents and Lilly all the time as a pup, she knew every room like the back of her paw. But she hadn't been back since she was really young. What she described to Humphrey just made him want to see the place all the more.

When the two came out of the forest and looked at the den, their Jaws dropped.

"This is even more beautiful than I remember." Kate said.

The side of the cave was covered in lush and colorful vegetation. Flowers of all color grew on the side of it. A glistening stream was right outside and by the look of it, it flowed straight into the den. It looked like something from a dream.

The two marveled at its beauty for a while longer then they decided it was time to go inside. They were already late as it is.

When they got to the entrance, a familiar wolf was sat by it with drinks placed by him.

"Salty, is that you? What are you doing here?" Humphrey questioned him.

He sighed, "Winston wanted me to cater the event, along with Shaky and Mooch." He told him.

Humphrey laughed. "So you guys are like servants. Haha, this is just to good."

Salty let out an annoyed growl, "Shut up and take a drink." He said giving Humphrey and Kate their drinks.

Humphrey smelled the drink and licked his lips. "Mhmm, fermented. Maybe tonight won't be so bad after all." He said taking a swig of the fermented berry juice.

The two then made there way to the main room, where they could hear everyone else. Before they made it into the room, though, they ran into Lilly and Garth.

"Hey you two, how are you doing?" Lilly asked them With a happy smile.

"We're doing well, it's good seeing you guys. Its like we never talk anymore." Kate said hugging Lilly.

"Congrats on the new position you two." Garth complimented.

"Thanks, it was really unexpected but we're glad to have the position." Humphrey said.

"I bet. Well, we'll see you two around." Lilly said as they walked off.

"Did something seem off with Garth?" Humphrey asked.

"No, why?" Kate said.

"I don't know, something just seemed weird with him." Humphrey stated. But the two just shrugged their shoulders and decided to leave it alone.

That's when they finally made it to the main room. Humphrey was impressed with the layout. Their were stones and rocks laying around acting as tables with food of all sorts on them. Other than that, it was exactly like Humphrey thought. Just some alphas talking with each other. BORING!

There wasn't even that many wolves. From what Humphrey saw there was only ten of them. Himself and Kate, Winston and Tony who were talking on the other side of the room with Hutch off to the side just sitting there. They had already run into Garth and lilly. Then there was Salty, Shaky and Mooch who were catering the party.

When Winston saw the two he smiled and asked Tony to excuse him. He then jumped on a little staging area and cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"Evening everyone. I'm glad that all of you could make it this fine night. We are here to celebrate the two new leaders of the pack, Humphrey and Kate." Winston cheered. Everyone howled with approvel.

Winston then calmed everyone down. "I just want to wish the best of luck to our new young leaders. I know Kate will lead with great knowledge and will be one of Jaspers finest leaders. And for Humphrey, even though he is an Omega, I know he has the potential to be a great leader. Plus with Kate at his side to help aid him he will learn how to lead a pack. One more cheer for the knew Alphas of the pack."

Again everyone cheered for about thirty seconds straight. That's when Garth got on the stage and asked Winston if he could say something. Winston nodded then quieted everyone again.

"Everyone shush, Garth wants to say something."

With that Winston left the stage and everyone's attention was focused on Garth.

He was up there smiling like he was happy for the couple. "First things first, to the new leaders I would just like to say..." before he finished his facial expression changed to pissed. "I just want to say Fuck you."

Everyone gasped at what he said. "You two don't deserve to be the leaders of the pack. You can barley look after yourselves, let alone a whole pack." He spat.

"Garth, get off that stage right now." Winston demanded.

"Fuck you too. Fuck all of you. I deserve the leadership spot. I've been trained since the day I was born to lead a pack. I was beaten and molded into it. I deserve it." He cried out.

"Garth, calm down. We'll talk about this, just get off the stage." Tony seethed, embarrassed by his sons actions.

"Oh, I'm not coming down until I get what I want. And to make sure I get what I want, I decided to do some digging." He smiled evily.

"What do you mean?" Winston asked nervously.

"Every single one of you have done something wrong. Something that if it got out would ruin all of your lives. That information will be spread if I don't get what I want. Which is full power over the central pack."

Everyone was shocked at what they were hearing. None of them knew that Garth would act like this. This kind of scared everyone, but it also pissed everyone off.

"Who's to say we don't just kill you right now?" Hutch asked.

Garth laughed. "Because even if you do, I have wolves who will spread the word and you'll have a murder on your paws. Its a lose lose situation for all of you." He said taking a drink of his juice.

"There is only one way out of this." He said coughing.

"Either you 'cough' either you let me..." He never finished. He started coughing viciously and collapsed on the ground.

"Garth." Lilly screamed as she ran over to him. She put her head to his chest.

"He's dead, he mus have been poisined." She stated shocked. She just watched her mate die right in front of her eyes.

"What the hell is happening?" Salty screamed.

"I don't know, but I'm getting out of here." Mooch said as he ran for the exit, followed by everyone else.

They were nearly at the exit when out of nowhere a boulder fell and blocked off the exit.

"Crap, that's the only way in and out. We're trapped in here." Tony panicked.

"And someone in here is a killer." Humphrey pointed out.

When he said this, everyone took a step back from each other.

"Wait, what's that?" Kate pointed to the boulder.

Everyone looked and saw something etched into the side of it. It was a poem of some sorts. Winston started to read it out loud.

Ten savage wolves all gathered to dine, one choked on his pride and then there were nine.

Nine savage wolves now running from fate, one tripped over themselves and then there were eight.

Eight savage wolves, two others in heaven, one had to much and then there were seven.

Seven savage wolves, some often play tricks, life caught up to one and then there were six.

six savage wolves, trying to stay alive, one had enough and then there were five.

five savage wolves, one trapped in the floor, one ran out of air and then there were four.

Four savage wolves, still trying to flee, one tried to escape and then there were three.

Only three savage wolves left

one died of a pun

the killer was killed,

and then there was one.

After he got done reading it, everyone looked at each other nervously before they all turned around and ran in different directions.

**One chocked on his pride and then there were nine. **

* * *

**Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you 'Ten Savage wolves'. A murder mystery. The poem depicts all the deaths that will occur during the story. Can you guess who will die, who is the killer, and who will be the final survivor.**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Peace Out**


	2. And Then There Were Eight

Humphrey and Kate ran with each other trying to get as far away from the others as possible. Both there hearts were pounding. Both were thinking the same thing right now. 'What the hell was going on.' First Garth blows up and threatens to black-mail everyone unless they made him the head alpha, then he is poisoned and falls dead. Things just seemed to go from bad to worse.

When they felt that they were far enough away from the rest, they stopped to take a breather.

"Are you ok?" Humphrey asked Kate. She nodded her head.

"Good, because I'm not." Humphrey said shaking in fear. He knew he shouldn't have come to this party. He didn't expect this to happen, but still. Who wants to be at a party were there's a killer on the loose. Great party attractions, recommended for all parties.

"Don't worry, as long as we stick together we'll be fine." Kate told him. "Now come on, we don't want to stay in the same place for a long period of time."

"How can you be so calm Kate. There's a killer on the loose. He could be anywhere. We could be next. I don't want to die Kate. Theres still so much I haven't done..." Humphrey continued to ramble on in hysteria. Finally, Kate just had enough.

She brought her paw across his face as hard as she could. "This is the worst time to panic, Humphrey. You need to calm down and we need to get moving. Got it?" Kate asked.

Humphrey nodded and they continued to walk, unknowing of what is to come.

Shaky, Salty and Mooch all decided to stay together. They figured since they were all omegas that none of them would have killed someone, right? It was in their blood not to be violent. But then again, they all were wolves. Every single one of them had potential to kill someone.

They were all in the main room where it all started. It was the biggest room in the den so it would be easier to spot the killer if they tried to come after them. Plus, the killer couldn't take on all three of them, right?

"This is just crazy man." Salty said turning to the other two. Only to see Shaky quivering in fear and Mooch...

"Seriously Mooch, your eating at a time like this?" Salty screamed.

"Hey, leave me alone. I eat when I'm nervous." He said gouging himself. Salty just rolled his eyes.

As for Shaky, well he just couldn't stop shaking. He was terrified of this whole ordeal. Anyone in this cave could be a killer. It could even be his friends who were right by him. But he doubted it. They weren't the type to kill. He has known them his whole life and neither of them showed violent tendencys. Well, most of the time.

They weren't the only ones in the main room. Lilly was over by Garths dead body sobbing into it. They all kind of felt bad for her. Even though Garth was a prick who tried and ruin all of their lives, Lilly still loved him.

She couldn't belive her Garth was dead. After everything they went through, he just dies. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't.

Winston was off hiding in the Head Alphas room. A place reserved specificly for pack leaders. It was located in the second floor of the den, out of the way from anything else. With a murderer on the loose he figured hiding would be the best thing to do. When he didn't get home tonight Eve would notice and come with a group of wolves. They'd be able to push the boulder away. He just had to wait.

He was lying down behind a giant slab of stone that acted as a bed. It seemed like the perfect place to hide.

"Don't worry sir, I'll make sure nothing happens to you." Hutch said, just then appearing next to him.

Winston jumped up and screamed a little. "What the hell Hutch, you nearly gave me a heat attack." Winston said while grabbing his chest.

"Sorry sir, just trying to not be heard. I kind of want to live." Hutch said.

This made Winston glare at Hutch. What if he was the killer. He had the skills and knowledge to be able to poison Garth. Plus, he even told Garth he would kill him.

There was also a side of Hutch that Winston knew about that no one else did. One of the reasons he always stayed so loyal to him. Maybe that old him was coming back. This made him uneasy.

"Hey Hutch." Winston whispered.

"What is it sir?" Hutch asked.

"I need you to do something for me. Can you go and check on my daughter, and when you find her tell her to come and find me here." Winston told him.

"Can do, I'll be right back sir." and then he took off.

Winston sighed then continued to hide. 'All I need to do is wait.' He thought.

Tony had no idea what he was doing. He just walked aimlessly down the stone hallways. His mind and heart had just shattered. His last bit of family just died and now they are all being hunted down by some sort of psycho killer. Anyone could be next. But according to the poem they all found, it seemed the killer was going in order with specific kills. He could be next, he could be the last. He had no idea.

So all he could think to do was just keep walking and hope for the best. Maybe the killer would just overlook him.

Back to the main room, Mooch was still gouging himself, Shaky was having a panic attack, and Salty had his head on a swivel making sure the killer couldn't get them. Salty wanted to make sure all his friends made it out of this alive.

The only thing going through Shakys head right now was who could possibly be the killer. Who has access to all the drinks. Who gave everyone a drink and could of made sure that Garth got poisoned. His eyes became wide as he looked over at Salty.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Salty asked.

"Its you. You're the killer." Shaky accused him, backing away in fear.

"What the hell are you taking about?"

"You had control over all the drinks. You could have put the poison in Garths drink. You did it. Its you." Shaky screamed as he took off.

Salty just looked at Mooch while Mooch just shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat.

Shaky continued to run. He needed to get away from that lunatic. He never thought his own friend would kill someone. It was terrible to think that sone one so close to him wold be a killer. And to think he was going to kill everyone here. It sent shivers up his spine.

He decided to turn around and see if Salty was chasing after him. From what he saw, he wasn't. But while he was turned around he somehow lost his footing and ended up tripping. And in the worst place possible. He tripped and landed on a giant jagged rock pointing straight up. Shaky flew straight onto it and got impailed right through the chest.

He took a few giant gasps before his vision began to fade. The last thing he saw was the shadow of a wolf smiling evily. Then his eyes closed as his last breath escaped his body.

**One tripped over themselves and then there were eight.**

* * *

**Another one bites the dust. Shaky is dead, who's going to be next. Find out next time. **

**Who will be the next one to fall victim to the unknown killer, who is the killer? Comment what you think, I want to know what all your guesses are. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Peace Out **


	3. And Then There Were Seven

"Shaky, we need to stay together." Salty called out as he watched Shaky book it out of there. Salty face palmed and mumbled quietly to himself. How were they supposed to survive it they got separated. Shaky was just over reacting and not thinking straight. Of course who could blame him. Its hard not to crack in a situation like this.

"I need to go after him. Will you be fine while I go and get him?" Salty asked Mooch.

"Yah, I'll be fine. As long as I have all this food." He told him with a smile.

"Yah, whatever. I'll be back as soon as possible. Hopefully nothing bad has happened." And with that he took off after his friend. Mooch just continued to eat.

Tony was still just walking down the hallways of the den. His carelessness of the whole situation still stood. He didn't care what happened to anyone that was here. They could all die for all he cared. He just wish he would be one of those deaths. He could'nt handle the loneliness anymore. He missed his mate, he missed his son. He just wanted everything to end.

"Psst, Tony." A voice called out. Tony flipped around and looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Great, now I'm going crazy." Tony complained.

"Tony, up here." The voice called again. Tony looked up to see Hutch on a little ledge that was up the wall.

"What are you doing up there?" Tony asked.

"I heard someone sprinting down the hallway and hid up here just in case it was the killer." Hutch explained.

"Aren't you one of the best fighters in the pack. Why didn't you just take him head on?" Tony asked, becoming a little suspicious.

Hutch was about to say something, but stopped himself. "Hmm, I don't know. I guess this whole thing is just kind of getting to my head." Hutch said.

Tony just stared at him suspiciously. "What are you doing in the halls anyway?" Tony asked.

"Winston sent me to find his daughter. Have you seen her anywhere?" He asked.

"I think I saw her run back to the main room. Probably going back to see Garth. Poor girl." Tony said, Himself being on the verge of tears.

"Tony, are you..." Hutch didn't get to finish when all of a sudden they heard a scream coming from down the hall.

"My guess is that another person died." Tony said changing directions and walking away from the scream.

"Where are you going. Shouldn't we go help?" Hutch asked.

"And risk running into the killer, no thank you." Tony said dissappearing into another corridor.

"Alright then, I guess I'll just go get Lilly." He said heading towards the main room.

'That wolf is very strange.' Tony thought to himself.

Its funny though, because going towards the scream was probably the safest place to be. The killer would have booked it out of there and is probably as far away from the crime scene as possible. He was hoping that he might run into the killer. Meet his executioner face to face.

Humphrey and Kate's ears perked up as they heard a distant scream. It seemed to come from the compleate opposite side of the den.

"That sounded like Salty." Humphrey commented.

"I'm guessing someone else has died." Kate said. Under her breath Humphrey heard Kate wish for it not to be Lilly or her father.

Humphrey wrapped his arm around Kate. "Don't worry Kate, I'm sure they're fine." Humphrey reassured her.

"Yah, I have nothing to worry about." Kate said.

Kate and Humphrey wandered around a little more until they came upon a dark room. Humphrey gestured to go in there. "It'll be harder to find us." He told her. She nodded and the two walked in. They found cover behind a boulder and lied down next to each other.

"Kate, I feel like I don't say this enough. I just want you to know that I really love you." Humphrey told Kate.

Kate smiled,"I love you too. And if we get out of this nightmare alive, I have a little suprise for you."

"Why wait?" Humphrey asked while bringing Kate into a passionate kiss. Kate smiled in glee as she was pushed onto her back. Needless to say the couple was about to get a whole lot closer.

As the two were having there fun, the killer walked right by the room. The killer looked in and saw the two in the act. All the killer did was roll their eyes and walked off.

It was indeed Salty that was the one that screamed earlier. He had just been out looking for Shaky, hoping that he would be able to calm him down and bring him back with him to the main room. But when he did find Him, it's not what he wanted to see.

From the looks of it he fell on the rock and got skewered. Blood was splattered all over the rocks and the walls. Salty nearly threw up at the sight of it. He could'nt belive that one of his best friends was now dead.

His eyes were still open and they held the look of horor from when he fell on the jagged rock. Salty couldn't stand to see his friend like this. He ran his paw over his face closing his eyes.

"Rest in peace old friend." He said softly. He then started walking back to where Mooch was. At least he would be able to talk to a friend about what happened.

Speaking of Mooch, he was having a terrible time. He made it seem like he was fine, he tried playing it cool, but on the inside he was braking down. He was terrified and he was hoping that Salty would get back soon.

But then again, when he heard Salty scream he knew that he found Shaky dead. But what if he screamed to throw off others, making it seem like he wasn't the killer. Shaky had called Salty out for being the killer and took off. Minutes after Salty went to go and find him, Salty screamed. He has connections with both murders.

All of this was making Mooch even more nervous than he already was. This made him start eating more. He was stuffing his face with food. It was like he couldn't stop eating. With every bite he took it was just taking him closer and closer to the inevitable.

Finally, with one last bite he swallowed. But he also swallowed a bone which lodged itself into his throat. His eyes became wide as he started gaging on the bone. He was gasping for air, but to no avail.

It only took moments before Mooch fell to the ground, dead.

**One had to much and then there were seven. **

* * *

**Another one bites the dust. Mooch was the poor victim this time getting killed by his own bad eating habits.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Peace Out **


	4. And Then There Were Six

We are only a couple hours into the night and already three wolves have been killed. A night that started off calm, quickly rocketed out of control as wolves started getting murdered left and right.

Salty was now completely terrified. His eyes were red from all the crying he hsd been doing. First he saw the body of his dead friend Shaky impailed by a rock, then he came back to find Mooch lying on the ground dead. The wolf was just a mess. If you could take a look into his mind, this is what it would say...

'Fuck this, fuck you, fuck me, fuck this place and fuck everyone in it.'

He was constantly looking over his shoulder, making sure no one would sneek up behind him. He wasnt trusting anyone, he could'nt afford to. Three wolves dead already, and he wasn't about to be the next one.

"Hey Salty." He heard someone call out behind him. He zipped around and looked over to see Hutch.

"Have you seen Lil..."

"Get the hell away from me." Salty screamed as he quickly shuffled backwards trying to get away from Hutch.

"Whoa, calm down dude." Hutch said.

"Calm down, you want me to calm down? There are three wolves dead, two of them happening to be in here and two of them happening be be my best friends. Three wolves already dead, soon their wont be anyone else. Who the hell do you think you are to be telling me to calm down." Salty shot at him with a cold glare and a dead voice.

Hutch was taken back at his outburst, but decided not to do anything about it. Instead he made his way over to Lilly, who he finally found, lying next to her mates dead body.

He cautiously made his way over to Lilly, not wanting to replay what just happened over with Salty.

"Lilly." He called out softly. Lilly looked up from Garth. She looked terrible. Her eyes were blood shot from all thr crying she had been doing and her fur was a giant mess.

"Yes Hutch, what is it?" Lilly asked.

"Your dad just sent me to come and check to see if you're OK, we'll minus the obvious." Hutch told her.

Lilly lightly nodded. "Yah, I'm fine." She replied.

"Great, he also wanted me to tell you if you needed to see him, he's up in the Alphas room." Hutch told her.

"Thank you. Now you better go. The killer could be anywhere." Lilly told him.

He nodded then left.

As we go back to our couple, the two had just finished up.

"Not such a boring party anymore, huh." Kate said with a smile.

Humphrey chuckled,"I guess not."

Now I know what you're thinking, why the hell would these two have sex in the middle of a slaughter. The answers actually understandable. You could say they just wanted to take their minds off of all that was going on around them. So they used their love for each other as a distraction. When they were 'intamate' with each other, nothing else around them mattered.

But when their fun was over, the reality of the situation started to slowly come back to them.

"I think we may want to leave this room, our scent is just radiating where we are." Humphrey stated.

Kate agreed with him and the two quickly made their way out of the room.

"So where to next?" Kate asked.

"Why are you asking me? You're the alpha in this relationship." Humphrey said.

Kate thought for a second and was about to say something, but before she got any words out there was a cracking sound that came from the floor. "Uh oh." She said as the floor gave way below her and she fell through the ground.

"Kate." Humphrey screamed while he tried to catch her but to no avail.

Kate tumbled down into a secret cave system below them.

"Kate, are you alright?" Humphrey asked.

Kate coughed a little getting the dust out of her lungs. "Yah, I'm fine." She told him getting to her feat. But as she got up and put pressure on her from right paw she yelped in pain. "Ahh, I think I broke my paw." She seethed.

"I'll come and get you. Where exactly are you though."

"I must have fallen into the secret cave system. Lilly and I used to play down here all the time. There's another entrance covered by vines near the front of the cave. Hurry, I hate being alone down here. It gives me the creeps." She called up to him.

"Don't worry, I'll be down there as soon as possible." He said taking off towards the front of the den.

"Please hurry Humphrey." Kate whispered.

Right now with Tony, he was just walking in circles at this point. He was bored with this whole thing. What's the point in a killer if they won't just kill you. He just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What are you waiting for you psycho son of a bitch. Come and get me." He yelled out.

"I'm waiting. You want someone to kill, well I'm right here." He screamed.

He was breathing hard, his heart filled with mixed emotions. But all those just faded into one as he collapsed on the ground and started weaping.

"Please, just kill me." He sobbed to himself.

Everyone around the den heard him scream out to the killer. To say the least they were all suprised to hear him say all those things. But Winston understood where he was coming from. Ever since his mate died he became depressed. Once he saw Garth die he knew that would push him over the edge.

He felt bad for his long time friend, but knew that there was nothing he could really do about it. Tony was far passed the point of being helped. Winston would be suprised if that wolf survived this.

Winston was still hiding in the Alpha room still waiting patiently. He was a little on edge though. With every death he felt his time running out. If this wolf was able to kill all these others, Winston would have no way of defending himself. He's an old fradgile wolf.

Just then, he heard the scurrying of someone right outside of the room. Winston nearly stopped breathing. He was frozen in fear. After what seemed like an eternity he heard the scraping of claws against the walls. Winstons heart beat started to rapidly climb And his breathing increased.

What he heard next terrified him. He heard the laughter of a pup. Laughter that he knew all to well.

"No, that can't be possible." Winston whispered to himself.

Just then a pup scurried into the den. It was only about six months old, but he looked terrible, almost like he was dead. He looked straight into Winstons eyes, his glare piercing into Winstons soul.

"You did this to me." He yelled at him.

"No, it was an accident." Winston defended.

"You killed me." The pup screamed.

Winston covered his ears and tried to block out the screaming of the pup, but it wouldn't go away. He kept hearing "you killed me." over and over again.

This just continued to increase Winstons heart rate making his pulse jump to its peak. When it became to much Winston clenched his chest as pain swelled up in his heart.

He fell to the ground groaning in pain. He took one last look at the pup who held a sadistic smile on his face. With his final breath his last words were,"I'm sorry."

Winstons head then fell to the ground as his final breath was released. His old age had gotten him, giving him a heart attack. With that, another victim was taken.

But as the murderer took a look into the room, all they saw was one wolf in the room, dead on the floor. There was no pup in sight. The killer just smiled and strolled on down the hallway, preparing to claim another victim.

**Life caught up to one and then there were six. **

* * *

**And another ones gone, Winston was the one to kick the can this time. Givin a heart attack by some pup who didn't seem to exist at all. What's up with that. You'll find out soon enough. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Peace Out**


	5. And then there were five

Kate was still were she was when she had fallen down into the hole. She decided that it would be best not to move. She knew that Humphrey would be here soon and he'd help her out of here.

She blushed a bit at the thought of Humphrey. What they did earlier made her love him even more. But the more she thought about how great a guy Humphrey is, the more guilt she felt down inside of her. She had wronged him a little while ago, and she has regreted it ever since. She just wishes that she could take it back. But what had been done is done and there is nothing she can do about it.

She cleared her mind or those thoughts trying to just forget about it. She would never do it again. She loved him to much to ever do that to him again. She just sighed and put her head down. She hoped that Humphrey would get here soon.

Humphrey, right now, was quickly picking through the vines trying to find the secret tunnel that led down into the secret tunnels. So far he had no luck. But as he pushed on some vines his paws went past the wall. He smiled and jumped through the doorway. He ran down a long corridor until he came upon a room. Beyond the room there were many other tunnels that all lead into different directions.

Humphrey looked at all of them trying to decide which one to go through. Finally he just said,"Screw it." And took off down the one directly in front of him.

Unknown to Humphrey, he was being followed. When the wolf saw the tunnel he took, they smiled to them self. Then the wolf started to follow him down the tunnel.

Humphrey sprinted down the hallway, screaming out Kates name, but there was no response. After running all the way through the hallway, Humphrey ended up in a small circular room.

"Dammit, dead end." He whispered to himself as he turned around. But when he did he saw rocks give away from the other side and collapsed in front of the exit, trapping Humphrey inside the room.

"Well this is just great." He yelled out sarcastically.

He didn't have time for this. He needed to find Kate. She was injured and the killer could get to her easily. He growled at the thought of anyone laying a paw on his Kate.

He figured that him getting trapped in here was no coincidence. The killer must have been following him, waiting until he made the wrong decision. Which he just did.

This made him fearful now. The killer was down in the tunnels and Kate is helpless right now. He needed to get out of here and fast.

He tried to dig out, but the ground was to solid. There was no way he was going out the way he came in. He scanned the room looking for anywhere he could attempt an escape.

He looked at the ceiling seeing if he could maybe get out that way. But then he noticed something. The ceiling was damp, and was dripping water every now and then. Immediately Humphrey thought of what could happen, which is exactly what did happen.

A little portion of the ceiling gave way and water started pouring into the room.

"Son of a bitch, someone has got to fix these ceilings." Humphrey complained as he tried to get as far away from the water as possible. But he was trapped, and it was only a matter of time before things go from bad to worse.

Tony had finally given up on trying to look for the killer. Instead he just lied himself down in the middle of an upstairs hallway. He figured why try and find the killer and waste all of his energy. He wanted to be relaxed when he died. So he was just going to wait for the killer to come to him.

His eyes were shut and he was lightly humming a song that his mate used to sing to Garth, when he was only a pup, to calm him down to put him to sleep.

Tony felt bad for what he had done to Garth at such an early age. He didn't realize his mistakes until way after he had made them. He just wanted the best for his son but he took it to far. He was being more of an Alpha to him than he had been a father and he regreted it now.

He sighed to himself. "I really hope I don't have to wait much longer."

Salty had finally snapped. He left the main room awhile ago and started to wonder around the cave. When he did this though, he saw all the deaths that had taken place. He left Mooch and Garth back in the main room, he resaw Shaky, and even found Winstons freshly dead body sprawled on the ground.

He kind of felt sorry for leaving Lilly alone, but he eventually realized that there are no friends in here. Its every wolf for themselves. But he has no idea how much longer he could take it anymore.

He walked around eyeing everything suspiciously, like the killer was just going to leap out of the walls. At the slightest of sounds he would freak out and take off running down the hallway. He was going insane.

Kate was now starting to get worried. Humphrey should have definitely been here by now.

"Where could he be?" She asked herself nervously.

Her mind went straight to the worst possibilities. She thought of the killer getting him. He could be dead right now. She had to go and find him.

She got up, regardless of the pain in her leg, and started walking in a random direction. She hoped that she could find Humphrey, before it was to late.

Lilly was sat up looking away from Garths body. She couldn't handle looking at him anymore. His body had gone cold from the hours he had been dead for. She finally just had to accept it, Garth was gone and she couldn't do anything about it.

She turned around and took a look at the wolf approaching her. It was Hutch coming back to check up on her.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm better." She replied with a sniffle.

"That's good. Did you go and see your dad?" He asked.

"Yah." She said as a tear ran down her face. "The killer got to him." She told him.

Hutch flattened his ears against his head and looked to the ground. "Oh, im sorry to hear that." He whispered. Winston had been almost like a father to him. He found him when he was fairly young. He took him under his wing and helped him become the wolf he was today. It was a much better version than what he used to be.

He wasnt always the respectful, loyal beta that everyone knew. He had a very dark past and only he and Winston knew about it. Hearing of his 'passing' was just a blow to his heart.

"I think I'll just get going again." He said in a depressed voice. With that he left.

Salty had finally collapsed onto the ground. He was sobbing and couldn't get ahold of himself. He just couldn't take it anymore. Everything in his world was collapsing around him. He just had enough of all of this.

His friends were dead, he was going crazy, and nothing in the world made sence to him anymore. He just couldn't take not knowing where the killer was. Not knowing when his time would come. It was driving him mad.

"I'm done, I'm done. No more." He screamed out. His breathing was hard and his heart bear started to increase.

"I'm not going to let this killer have the satisfaction of killing me." He told himself with a crazy laugh. He then brought one of his claws against his throat and slid it across his jugular. He began bleeding from the throat and started choking on his blood. He slowly fell to the floor as his vision got hazy. As he was living his final moments, Salty looked up to see a wolf sitting there watching him die. The killer held a smile on their face.

The last thing Salty said was, "Fuck you." And then he died.

**One had enough and then there were five.**

* * *

**And another ones gone, Salty just couldn't handle it, the killer got to his head and made him go crazy. Whoever this sick wolf is, is very clever to be able to do all of this.**

**There was some misconceptions made with the last chapter. The word 'she' was put in making it seem like Lilly would be the killer. I would just like to say that the word was only a typo, and was no supposed to be there. Now I'm not saying she is or isn't the killer, just pay no attention to the mistake I made in the last chapter, I fixed it, it's all better. Thank you. **

**So who's going to die next. We only have five wolves left, all of them in their own little predicament. Tune in next time to find out. **

**Thanks for reading **

**Peace Out **


	6. And then there were four

Humphrey wasn't having the greatest of times right now. The water level had risen immensely and was now up to his neck. He was struggling trying to get the rocks out of the door way, but to no avail. They were jammed in there. Nothing was going to move them.

Humphrey started to panic as the water rose to his head. He could'nt belive this was happening. What did he do to deserve this he kept thinking to himself.

He cringed as he remembered something that he did. It happened a long time ago, and it was an accident. Yet the memory of it has haunted him ever since it happened. Maybe this is why this was happening to him, maybe this is why it was happening to everyone. Garth said he knew bad things that everyone had done. This was probably karma cathing up to all of them.

Though, it didn't excuse the fact that this killer was a pure psycho. What kind of sane wolf would do this. Only an insane wolf would take it upon themselves to get revenge on bad wolves. If they were sane then they would just expose everyone of them for who they were, not go around and kill them all.

But Humphrey couldn't keep thinking about that. He was facing bigger problems. The water level was rising greatly and he was fighting to try and keep his head above the water. It was only a matter of time before he ran out of air.

Kate has been limping around the tunnels for what seemed like forever. The pain in her leg was killing her. She would seethe with every step she took.

She had found out long ago that she was lost. She somehow got turned around and just couldn't seem to find Humphrey or a way out. It seems that she had forgotten how to navigate the cave in her many years of not being back.

She had become extremely worried about Humphrey. She couldn't find him anywhere. Its like he had just dissappeard. No matter how hard she screamed his name, she would never get a response. She was on the verge of tears.

Her mate was missing, everyone was dieing, and now she was probably going to die in this stupid cave alone. It wouldn't be as bad if she died with the wolf she loved, but it didn't look to good as of right now.

'No.' She told herself. She couldn't give up. She knew she couldn't stop looking. She had to survive, not just for her but also for Humphrey. Even if Humphrey didn't make it, she knew she had too. Because she wasn't just surviving for herself.

Hutch had gone back to the deceased body of Winston. He felt that he needed to pay his respects to his old time mentor. He held so many good memories with him. His first hunt, Winston was there. His first howl, Winston was there. He was the one that had talked him into doing it. And when Winston had appointed him second in command, he could'nt have been more happy.

Hutch realized a long time ago that Winston was way beyond a mentor, or his Alpha. He was so much more than that to him. He was like a father to him. He was like a friend.

"You have no idea how much you changed my life." Hutch stated, tears forming in his eyes. "You made me into the wolf I am now. I know I never said this but I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. And I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." He turned his head away from the body.

"Rest in piece, my alpha." He choked out, tears streaming down his face.

He just couldn't stand looking at his leader or to even be in the same room with him anymore, not like this, not anymore. He turned around and walked out of the room.

Humphrey was nearly out of breathing space. The water was almost all the way to the top of the room. He was pressed against the ceiling, trying his hardest to keep his head above the water. Humphrey knew that he had limited time left, so he decided he would spend these last moments thinking about the best thing in his life.

All the memories of him and Kate started flashing in his head. From the first time they met, where she had found him near the border and took him to her dad. He had accepted him into the pack with open arms. After that Kate and Humphrey became instant friends.

He remembered all the good times they shared with each other. He remembered the day she came back from alpha school, oh how he marveled over her beauty. Then the adventure they took with each other that sealed the deal, that helped the two fall compleately in love. Their wedding ran through his mind, and the night after made him blush a little.

He could'nt belive, after all they went through, this is where it would end for them. Humphrey would die and never be able to see Kate again. He wished he could just see and hear her one more time. But he knew that would not happen.

Soon, the water rose compleately over his head, giving Humphrey no more room to breath. He struggled under the water as he pounded on the ceiling, trying to get free. But it was no use, Humphrey couldn't escape this one.

Humphrey went to the point where he could no longer breath and he started gasping, his lungs trying to find air, but all he took in was water. He started to sink to thr bottom as his eyes began to close.

His mind ran with one more thought, 'I love you Kate.' Then nothing.

**One ran out of air and then there were four. **

**...**

**...**

**...**

All of a sudden, Humphreys paw shot up through the ground. With a final push of adrenaline he dug his way up through the ceiling. It took him awhile but eventually he pulled himself up and jumped onto dry ground landing flat on his stomach.

He was coughing out the water from his lungs. His lungs felt like they were on fire from the lack of air. His breathing was rapid and his body was egsausted. Humphrey had no idea how he pulled that off. It was just like a sudden boost of energy shot through him, helping him break out.

Soon, the tiredness that he felt got the best of him and he passed out.

Tony let out a small groan as he opened his eyes. He had no idea where he was. All he remembered was getting hit in the back of the head and then nothing.

He tried moving, but then realized he was restrained. His front legs were tied behind his back and he was stood upon a large log. He looked down to investigate what he felt around his neck and then became aware of what was happening.

Around his neck was a noose, made from vines, ready to hang someone. The killer had finally gotten to him. He smiled a bit and let out a small laugh.

He heard the sound of shuffling paws and looked over to see where it came from. When he looked, he saw a wolf hiding in the shadows.

"It took you long enough." Tony told the wolf.

But the wolf did not respond. "Fine, don't talk, I really don't care. But before I die I would really like to know who my killer is." Tony said.

The killer smiled and stepped out of the shadows. Tony just nodded his head. Things made much more sence to him now.

"May I say, even if you are a killer, you have high skills." Tony complimented.

After he said this, the killer kicked the log out from under his paws and he fell, letting the noose catch him around the neck. Tony started gasping for air, but the vine prevented this from happening. In no time Tony's body was no more than a hanging body.

The killer took one last look at Tony before leaving and started seeking out their next victim.

**One ran out of air and then there were four. (For real this time)**

* * *

**Another one bites the dust. Threw you a little curve ball there. Humphrey may not be dead, but now he is very vulnerable. Could he be the next death?**

**And will Kate find her way out of the tunnels and find Humphrey. Only way you'll find out is if you come back for the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading **

**Peace Out **


	7. And Then There Were Three

Kate had no idea where she was going. She felt like she had been stuck down in the tunnels forever. Every turn she took she would just hit a dead end or get turned around. It felt like there was no way out of this place.

The longer she walked for, the more frustrated she grew. Not to mention the growing pain in her paw that increase with each step she took. But the physical pain in her paw didn't amount to the immense pain she felt in her heart. She had given up trying to call for Humphrey awhile ago. She found that there wasn't any use in doing it. He wasnt answering her, even after all the screaming she did.

She just accepted the worst. She did have a mini breakdown after she realized that Humphrey had probably been killed. She didn't want to belive it, but she didn't know any other reason of why he hadn't found her yet.

Even with the pain in her heart, and her paw, she pressed forward. She was desperately looking for any way out, for any sign of an exit. But as of now she couldn't find anything. She feared that she would be lost down here forever and die in the unforgiving darkness of these tunnels.

She sat down for a second, sobbing to herself. It was then that she decided to howl, it might be the last time that she ever gets to be ablessed to.

Her sorrowful howls bounced off the walls of the tunnel, carrying the beatiful howl throughout the cave. Her sorrow was being poured out of her, all of her emotional agony and suffering flowed out through her howl.

When she was done, she brought in a heavy breath and released a deep sigh.

"I am an alpha." She told herself. "I will not give up. I can't give up, I have to survive for Humphrey, and for myself." So she continued on, praying that she would receive some sort of miracle.

Humphreys eyes slowly began to open. He could'nt seem to open them all the way, and his vision was all blury. His body was egsausted from his near death experience and he couldn't move. Which was weird, because he was moving. He looked back to see a wolf dragging him. His vision was to blurry to make out anything distinguishable about the wolf.

His stomach started to twist in knots as he realized what was going on. He was being dragged away by the killer. He figured he must have passed out after escaping his almost watery grave. The question is now, if he didn't die then did he ruin the killers whole plan. He didn't die, so what happened then.

He figured the killer had a back up plan for that. If they were this smart to be able to do all this without being caught yet, then they would be smart enough to have a back up plan.

He coughed a little, his lungs still burning from not being able to breathe for a long period of time. He wanted to hit himself after he did that. This caught the wolves attention and it made them turn around.

The killer looked at him with a twisted smile. The wolf then brought down their paw on Humphreys head, knocking him unconscious again. They then continued to drag his body down the hallway.

"Don't worry Humphrey, everything will be over soon." The wolf told Humphrey.

Kate became exstatic at her discovery. Finally after walking around forever she saw a shimmer of moonlight. She walked as fast as she could over to where the light was coming from.

She couldn't belive it, she was going to be free. All she needed to do was get to where the light was. Once she did she would be able to get outside and from there she could go and get help. Then they would be able to come back, free the remaining survivors and find out who the killer was.

Then when Eve got ahold of the killer... Kate shivered at the thought of what she'd do to them. But they would deserve it, there's no doubt about that.

When Kate found where the light was coming from she sighed in frustration. It was just a little hole in the side of the wall. She wouldn't be able to get out unless she dug. She didn't know if she would be able to, she was already really egsausted. But she knew she had to try. She couldn't let all these deaths go in vein. So she started to dig.

She dug from that small hole for what seemed like forever. She used all the energy she posesed to dig through the dirt and rock. Her claws started to bleed and her paw was throbbing, but she was determined.

After all her hard work, she finally dug a hole big enough for her to fit through. She street to squeeze through the hole. She could see the outside. She nearly cried as she felt a cold breeze blow on her face.

"Just a few more feet." She told herself as she jumped out of the hole. Only to start falling again.

She screamed as she fell into a giant pit dug right in front of her hole.

**One tried to escape and then there were three.**

* * *

**This chapter was a little bit shore than the others but I couldn't write much without giving up the identity of the killer. A lot of you have maybe put together who the killer is and some of you may be thinking 'what the fuck is going on'. Not to worry, everything shall be revealed in the next and final chapter.**

**Thanks for reading **

**Peace Out **


	8. And Then There Was One

Humphrey let out a low groan as he started to regain consciousness. He looked up and let his eyes adjust to the rooms lighting. When he could finally see, he looked around the room. He noticed that he was back in the main room.

'How did I get here?' He thought to himself.

He tried to move around and get a better look at things, but he couldn't go anywhere. He looked at himself and noticed that he was sat up with his legs tied together with some vines.

That's when he remembered about being dragged here by the killer. He still had no idea who it was, but he felt like he was about to find out. He had no idea who was still alive and who had been killed. He had no idea what to expect.

His ears twitched at the sound of muffled screams coming from behind him. He tried to turn all the way around, but his restraints made it so he couldn't.

"Hey, who's back there?" Humphrey called out, but there was only more muffled screams.

"OK you sick bastard, I know you're in here somewhere, so come out and face me." He yelled out.

He waited for a responce, but nothing. He waited for about fifteen seconds before he heard a soft giggling. His eyes became wide as he realized who the killer was.

'No, it can't be.' He thought to himself. Why would they kill all these wolves. What did THEY have to gain from this. What gave away the identity of the killer? The laugh belonged to a girl.

"Lilly." Humphrey said as she came into view. She held a smug smirk on her face.

"Wasn't expecting it to be me, now were you?" She laughed out.

Humphrey couldn't say anything, he was at a loss of words.

"Of course you didn't. No one expects the sweet little omega, especially one who just lost their mate." She cackled.

Finally Humphrey snapped out of his state of shock. "Lilly, how could you do this?" Humphrey questioned her.

"I was just about to tell you that. But first, we still have one more wolf that needs to be killed." She told him.

She walked up to him and turned him around to face a horrifying sight. Hutch was strapped down to the giant table in the middle of the room. The look in his eyes was that of pure fear.

"What are you going to do to him?" Humphrey asked. Lilly just pointed up. Humphrey followed the direction she was pointing and became wide eyed at what he saw. Hanging by a woven rope of vines was a giant thin sheet of razor sharp rock. He looked directly down and saw that it was directly lined up with Hutchs neck.

"You aren't..." Humphrey started.

"Oh, but I am." Lilly said while walking over to a hidden vine, which held up the rock. She slashed at the rope, cutting it in half. That released the rock which fell straight down onto Hutchs neck. There was a sickening cutting sound as the rock severed his head, cutting it clean off.

Humphrey wanted to throw up at the sight of Hutchs head rolling around on the ground.

He heard Lilly laughing over to the side of him. "I guess you could say that he really 'lost his head'." Lilly joked as she began laughing even more. Humphrey could now see that she had gone complete psycho.

**One died of a pun**

Lilly then walked back over to Humphrey, and turned him away from the gruesome sight.

"Why Lilly?" Was the only thing Humphrey asked.

"Because, you all deserve this." She said plainly. "And also, I love the feeling of power it gives me. I don't feel like the weak omega that everyone makes me out to be. But below my innocent extirior is a mind of insanity."

"I noticed." Humphrey mummbled.

"So is that it, am I your last victim?" Humphrey asked, which Lilly nodded in responce.

"So you killed everyone, even your own father, sister, and mate? What the hell is wrong with you?" Humphrey yelled out.

Lilly just smiled at his burst of anger. "Like I said, Humphrey, you all deserve this. Now let me start from the beginning." She started.

"You already know all about Garths plan of blackmailing you all to become the leader. But where do you think he got all his information?" Lilly asked.

"He said he had informants." Humphrey stated.

"Actually, just informant. It was me. Being a shy omega had its perks. I was able to gain a lot of knowledge by just listening to others conversations. And when I would walk alone in the forest I would witness so many things." She explained.

"Ok, I get it. But why kill your own mate. Especially since he was in on it?"

"The man was a huge dick. He was a self centered prick who would use his stength to make me submit to him. So I decided to have a little fun of my own. I started it off by poisoning his drink. Its good to have friends that know all about berries. He deserved what he got." Lilly told him.

"Then what about every one else. Who did what? And how did you kill everyone?" Humphrey was shooting questions at her left and right.

"I killed Shaky second. I knew if I could scare him he would eventually run off. So when he did I took a short cut and while he was running I tripped him onto a stalagmite. I killed him because he along with his friends raped Reba and Janice."

"Next was Mooch. He was easy to kill. He always eats when he gets nervous. So I made sure we had plenty of food for him to eat. I knew he would choke eventually."

"After him was my father. Before any of us were born him and my mom had a pup, a boy. Winston treated him like shit, pushing him beyond his limits. It became so bad that the poor kid committed suicide. So I put hallucinogens into his drink. That made his worst nightmare come back, causing him to have a heart-attack."

"Then came Salty. I knew eventually he would crack. It was just a matter of time. I just had to wait and he killed himself. Easy."

"Next was Tony. I knew after I killed his son he would be an easy target. His depression made it so he wanted me to kill him. So I did. I strung him with a noose and hung him."

"Then there was my beloved sister, and your mate, Kate. She was tricky to get her where I wanted her. But I steered you and her in the right direction. After I made her fall in the hole and trapped you she would get up and try to find a way out. And she did, unfortunately for her there was a giant hole on the other side, making her fall to her death."

"But why would you kill her, what did she do?" Humphrey cried out.

"I knew you would ask that. There was also another reason I killed Garth. He cheated on me, with Kate. I saw it with my own eyes." she told him.

This made Humphrey shut up. He pressed his ears against his head and looked at the ground. The feeling of betrayal overtook his body.

"Then you saw how Hutch died. The reason he had to go was because he was a rapist. He would sneek into packs and rape pups. He was a disgusting individual."

"Ok, that explains all of them, and their deaths matched the poem. But what about the last part 'the killer was killed' doesn't that mean you'll die?" Humphrey asked.

"Oh Humphrey, you stubborn wolf. Don't forget that I know your secret. I saw you going up and down those hill on your log board. But one time not everything went so smoothly. You hit a lone wolf just passing by. When you realized that you killed him you hid their body." Lilly said, revealing his secret.

"It was an accident. I didn't see him." Humphrey defended himself.

"But you hid the body. You didn't even know if the wolf had a family." Lilly spat, making Humphrey feel guilty.

But something still didn't make sence to Humphrey. "How were you able to set everything up. You are way to weak to be able to do a lot of these things." Humphrey pointed out.

"Garth helped me." She stated like it was obvious. "We had a back up plan if things got out of hand. I just took it in a different direction and made it more fun to suit my omega personality. It took a lot of percision planing, but every thing worcked out in the end. At least it did for me." She laughed.

"Now that you know everything, I guess it's time to kill you, then when rescue comes I'll blame it all on you. Like i said, no one will suspect the poor lititle omega" Lilly said happily as she made her way over to Humphrey.

But Humphrey stopped her. "You forgot one important detail about me, you know." He told her.

Lilly stared coldly at him, "and what would that be?" She asked.

Humphrey then broke free from his restains and faced Lilly. "I was mated with the best Alpha in the pack. She taught me a few things." He growled.

Lilly became wide eyed, she was definitely not expecting this. Humphrey slowly approached her with his teeth barred.

"Now Humphrey, you wouldn't kill family would you?" She asked.

"I don't remember being family with a psycho bitch." He snarled making Lilly jump back in fear.

She knew she wouldn't be able to take him head on. She relied on her surroundings and the mental states of the other wolves she killed. But now that she was face to face with Humphrey, she knew she didn't have a chance.

"But I'm still not going to kill you." Humphrey told her.

Lilly stared at him puzzled. "I'll leave that to your mother. I don't think she'll be happy to hear you killed her mate and her daughter." Humphrey told her.

Lilly became wide eyed and began to panic. Her mother would do much worse to her than anyone else could. She thought quickly of what she could do, but came to only one conclusion.

She booked it out of the room, knowing g full well that all she had to do was somehow trick him into one of her traps and she could kill him. She went down the hallway with the giant hole and let over it, followed by Humphrey. She made her way past Shaky and Saly as she ran go in Humphrey a chance to see his dead friends.

She ran until she realized Humphrey wasn't going to give up. Apparently Kate had done more things with Humphrey than she expected. After being chased around she finally ran out of places. She ran right to the entrance of the den, a dead end.

Lilly flipped around to see Humphrey only a few yards away from her. He looked at her with a rage and hate. He so wanted to tear her to shreds, but he knew that her mom could do much worse.

Lilly thought of all the options she had. She could give up and be taken in front of the pack and most likely sentenced to a very painful death. Or she could take her chances with Humphrey. If she did win, her battle marks would make her story even more belivable. She really only had one option here. Well, one good one that is.

She hurled herself at Humphrey, her mouth wide open aiming for his neck. Humphrey acted quick and countered her, clamping his own mouth around her neck. He wanted to let go and have her mother deal with her, but he couldn't. All his rage came out right there from all the loved ones she killed.

He started viciously shaking her around in his mouth until he heard the sickening snap of her neck. He then realeased her and dropped her on the ground. It was finally over.

**The killer was killed**

**And then there was one**

Prologue:

When morning came around Eve came with other wolves to investigate why no one had made it home from the party that was held last night. When they found a boulder blocking the entrance, they knew that something was wrong. They quickly pushed it out of the way, but what they found was unexpected.

Humphrey stood there with tired red eyes, while also being covered in blood. His eyes were heavy and his gaze was hollow. He had bee through some crazy shit that night.

He was commanded to immediately explain what had happened. He told them everything. From Garths out burst to all the deaths that took place. He told them that it was Lilly and told them her entire plan. (He left out the part about him killing that lone wolf)

"How do you expect us to belive that?" One of the wolves asked.

"Because he was with me the entire night." A wolf said from behind.

Everyone turned to see Kate standing in the doorway. Humphrey became wide eyes upon seeing her. She rushed over to him and wrapped him up in a big hug.

"She told me you were dead." Humphrey whispered.

"I'm an alpha, it'll take a little more than a hole to kill me." She told him.

After that they were excused and told to go directly back to there den. Eve told everyone not to ever speak of what truly happened here. They would say that a mad wolf had gotten to them all and Kate and Humphrey were the only ones to escape.

As the couple was walking home, Kate tried to lean against Humphrey. But he rejected her.

"Lilly told me what you and Garth did." Humphrey stated.

Kate put her head down in shame and began to cry. "I'm so sorry Humphrey. I just..." but Humphrey stopped her.

"But why would I belive some mad wolf. She was just talking nonsense." Humphrey said with a little smile. Kate smiled largely, glad that Humphrey forgave her. She didn't know what she would do without him.

"I guess with all this bad news, I should bring some good news. Humphrey, I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father." Kate told him.

Humphrey smiled with glee and then tackled Kate bringing her into a giant kiss.

As was told, that night was never spoken of again. Everyone belived that some stray mad wolf had gotten to them all. All the bodies were taken out of the cave and given a proper burial. Their deaths were mourned for awhile, but eventually everyone hot back to their lifes.

The cave became compleately sealed off. Eve didn't want anyone trying to 'investigate' the happenings of that night, so she had it sealed off. No one would ever be able to get in.

No one knew the truth of that night except for a select few. And even those wolves didn't want to know what happened that night, the night of the Ten Savage Wolves.

* * *

**That concludes the murder mystery 'Ten Savage wolves'. Did you guess the killer or were you shocked at the end. I'm pretty sure most of you got it because of my little mistake in an earlier chapter. I seriously tried my best to make sure I didn't put the word 'she' in refrence to thr killer. I really hated myself when that happened. Oh well, it's over now. **

**I would like to thank all the people who read this and reviewed it. You are all great.**

**Thanks for sticking around**

**Peace Out**


End file.
